The wild west of Remnant
by MadZigness
Summary: A story of a cowboy in Remnant. That will kick some ice out of the current huntsman and huntresses in training. How will team RWBY last.


Prologue

3rd pow

The sun is getting low as the evening approaches the scorching desert town thats near the Vacuo and Vale borders. Four figures are approaching it, those four figures are the brave and adventurous team rwby, led by Ruby Rose the childish and dorky leader and her teammates Weiss Schnee the spoiled royalty,Rubys sister Yang Xiao Long the girl with the looks of an angle but with the personality of an thug, and the mysterious Blake Belladonna.

(Weiss)' Ruby why did you have try to pet the cup beowolf? Look where that's gotten us!'

(Ruby)'How whas I suppose to know that he would call in the mama beowolf and her friends?'

(Weiss)' Who gave you the idea to pet it? Are you completely out of your mind?'

(Ruby)' But he was so cute I couldn't control myself?'

(Weiss)' this girl is going to be the end of me?'

(Yang)' Weiss chill out, it's not like we can't handle a few beowolfs.'

(Weiss)' Yang stop protecting her if she wouldn't have done that we would have already finished this mission and would be back in Beacon, but now we have to stay in this god forsaken place!' some people that were standing in the street's or looking at the shops windows turned to look at them, most of the people didn't look like the nicest bunch. Team RWBY quickly walked down the main street of the town.

(Blake)' Weiss you should stop shouting or every person in this town will know that we are here.'

(Weiss)' I don't care even if they do!'

(Blake)' Did you forget what Ozpin told us about this place that we shouldn't attract attention.'

(Weiss)' Fine, I will drop the matter for now.'

(Yang)' Finally you were complaining about that for hours.'

(Ruby)' So what do we do now?'

(Blake)' We should find a place to spent the night at.' After Blakes words they here something crashing trough a window and landing in front of them, it was a man wearing miners clothes. The group looks to the left to see a sign saying that the building is tavern.

(Yang)' Well that takes care of the problem.' Yang starts to walk twords the building entrance.

(Weiss)' Yang what are you doing.'

(Yang)' I'm going to order us a room for the night.' All the girls accept for Weiss fallow her.

(Weiss)' You can't be serious, you accept us to stay at a filthy place like this.'

(Blake)' If you want you can search for a better place, but most likely there isn't any.' Yang, Ruby and Blake entered the building leaving Weiss standing in the street. Only then Weiss noticed that it's gotten quiet dark.

(Weiss)' Wait for me.' She quickly ran inside the building.

When Blake, Yang and Ruby entered the building everyone that were in the building got quite and stared at them. Weiss ran in shortly after that. Yang walks twords the bar. Rube, Weiss and Blake walked behind her. All of them reached the counter behind which stood the innkeeper. Two large guys that were sitting at the table in the right corner stood up and walked twords the girls.

(Yang)/To the innkeeper/'Hi do you have any free rooms.'

The innkeeper looked behind the girls to see the two men and one of the men where shaking his hed.

(Innkeeper)' Sorry missy we don't.'

(Yang)' Well that's just great.'

(Ruby)' What are we going to do now Yang?'

(One of the large men)'*cough cough* Hello little ladys we just happen to hear you have a problem and we think we can help you with that.' The man tried to give a warm smile but it was more like a horrific freak show.

(Yang)' We think that we can handle it ourselves.' Yang tries to walk to the exit but the other man grabs her hand.

(The other large man)' We insist.'

Yangs eyes whent red and she was getting ready to hit the man with Ember celica.

(Unknown voice of a man that was sitting on the next bar stool)' Draven, Jax leave the girls alone.' The man nor his voice didn't sound intimidating but the two large guys suddenly went white the one that was holding Yangs hand quickly let go.

(Both men)' We are sorry to bother you.' The men turned twords the exit and ran out.

Yang looked at the man and a smirk appeared on her face.

(Blake)' Yang I know what you are thinking and no don't do that.'

(Yang)' What are you saying Blake I wasn't even thinking about that but now when your say it he is kinda hot.'

(The unknown man)' Maybe me eyes are closed but you do know that I can hear you, and I'm way to old for you girly.' Yang walked up to the barstool on the mans right and sat down.

(Yang)' Bartender give me a strawberry Sunrise, no ice and a little umbrella.' The man opened one of his eyes and looked at Yang and the other girls.

(The man)' Sam give them some orange juice. And give them a room for the night.'

(Bartender Sam)' On it sir.' Sam picked up some orange juice from the drinks, it was there because he himself doesn't drink alcohol when working, and filled four glasses.

(Yang)' Hey I can handle myself.'

(The man)' Sure you can, and I'm a gingerbread man. Now girls I want to ask what a bunch of huntresses in training are doing here in my town. And I can promise that whatever you looking for aint here.'

(Blake)' Your town? That's a weird way to reefer to it.'

(Ruby)' We were sent by headmaster Ozpin to find a man.'

(Yang, Weiss and Blake together)' Ruby!' Weiss covered Rubys mouth so she would stop speaking.

(The man)'*laughs*. What's the man name your looking for, I know everyone in this town.'

(Weiss)'*speaking in a way like looking down on the man* Sorry but we can tell that information to a nobody like you.'Weiss had let go of Ruby.

(The man)' If you keep acting that way you will never find him.'

(Ruby)' We are looking for Y/n L/n, have you heard of him.' The place went completely quiet.

(Weiss)' Ruby!' Weiss again covered Rubys mouth to stop her from telling the man more. After those words the man seemed to get visibly angry.

(The man)' Look grils I'll give you an advice huntsman and huntresses aren't welcome here you better leave this town as fast as you can, and I can promise to you that in this town there isn't any one going by the name of Y/n.' The man stood up and started to walk out of the building some of the men inside followed right behind him. But before he left.

(Ruby)' Sir what was your name?'

(actually Y/n)' You can call me Jack.' And so Y/n and the group of men left.

(One of Y/ns men)' Boss what are we going to do now?'

(Y/n)' Nothing.'

(Another of his men)' What do you mean by that boss we can't let some wannabe hunters running around in our town.'

(Y/n)' I mean we will give them two days, if those girls don't leave by then I deal with it, got it.'

(The men)' Yes boss.' All of the men got to their horses and rode of into the desert.


End file.
